Pokemon Kanto Adventures
by lostnthought84
Summary: Tyler starts off as a new trainer from Pallet Town and is on a journey to be the best pokemon trainer.
1. I Choose You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Pokemon Kanto

Part 1: I Choose You...

In the town of Pallet a young boy just turned the age of ten, so excited the night before that his mom had to wake him up due to him being up all night watching the Elite Four battles. The young mother in her early 30's, dressed in a blue dress with a light blue jacket on top walks into the room that looked as if a natural disaster happened. Her blue eyes scanned the room she shook her head and smiled, "that's my boy. I bet he stayed up all night debating about which Pokemon to choose." She said to herself and walked over to the mound on the bed she presumed was her son. She reached out and pulled the blankets back and revealed a pile of dirty clothes. She looked over the room again scanning all the different things to see if she could find out where he was. As she walked away from the bed she heard some light talking that was barely audible as she walked over to where the sound was coming from she say her little boy laying on the floor with a picture of the starter Pokemon that new trainers can pick. Squirtle water type Pokemon, Charmander the fire type Pokemon and Bulbasaur the grass type Pokemon. The mother of the child nudged her child awake, the young boys eyes opened his mother coming into focus and then he looked at the clock and back at his mom."Time to wake up Tyler or your going to be late on getting your first Pokemon."

The young boy started to get up from his pile of sheets on the floor with his Pokemon Pillow and started towards his closet and was gathering his things. His mother walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lower level of the house. The young boy, Tyler, found his PokeGear and laid it out on the bed and grabs a white t-shirt with a blue denim jacket and a pair of blue denim pants that were hanging up. After changing his clothes he than puts on his Pokebelt and walks out of the room towards the exit of his room and grabs the blue backpack that was laying by the bedroom door. The young boy came down the stairs and his mom was in the living room watching the last bit coverage of the Kanto Elite Four battle and how the challenging trainer lost at the first member of the Elite Four. The young boy, Tyler, walked towards the spot his mom stood her eyes watering.

"I'm so happy for you son for passing your test and starting your own adventure like your father did so many years ago. Have you decided which Pokemon your going to choose from Professor Oak?"

"Actually I was thinking about Bulbasaur, they are totally cool looking grass type Pokemon and would be best for new trainers like myself," Tyler says putting the last bit of things in his bag and then zips it up. He swings the bag over his shoulders putting it back on. Tyler smiled at his mom, "don't worry mom I would come and visit you when I can," the boy says and walks out the door before his mom could say anything else to him.

Tyler walked on the path towards the large mansion like house on top of the hill. As he continued on he kept thinking what if he didn't get his first choice which Pokemon would he pick then and after taking several minutes to decide he came to the conclusion of Squirtle as he stopped he was in front of the doors to the Pokemon lab that belonged to Professor Oak. The doors slide open and there stood another young boy about the age of ten who was smiling as he was walking out of the building holding a Pokeball and put the Pokedex in his pocket. The young boy stopped in front of Tyler his black hair long about shoulder length, his brown eyes scanning the boy and a smirk came across his face. Tyler noticed the boy was dressed in a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of pants on his back was a black backpack. Tyler than notice his smirk and realized this kid was old friend. When they were younger they made pact they would turn 10 and get their first Pokemon and travel together beating other trainers and gym leaders and even going against the Elite Four. But something happen and he thought he was better and broke off their friendship and started to hang with other kids. Now and days the so called friend would tease and pick on him making comments like he is weak and doesn't know anything.

"Tyler, I see you're here to pick up your starter Pokemon. I tried to tell Professor Oak that your too weak for one and that he shouldn't give you one. But he kept saying that all trainers blah ba blah. So I just walked away and sure enough here you are," the boy says smirking. "By the way the last Pokemon that is the strongest gets to go to the best trainer and that is me. The weakling Pokemon is waiting for you on the table." The boy says walking away from the door and continues on Route 1 that leads to Viridian City.

Tyler glares at him as he walking away, his hands balled up into a fist shaking. "I will show Mike that I'm not weak and that I will be the best Pokemon Trainer." Tyler continues walking to the building, the glass doors slide open and inside he is greeted by Professor Oak in his white lab coat.

"Hello Tyler, I see you're here to get your first Pokemon also." Professor Oak says with his normal chipper voice. Professor Oak leads Tyler to the table that held three Pokeballs each with a symbol on top of the button. The one on the left had the flame symbol indicating that it held Charmander, the pokeball in the middle held a water drop indicating that it held the water Pokemon Squirtle and the one on the right had a leaf indicating that it held the grass type Bulbasaur. Tyler reached out for the leaf pokeball. "Ah I see you choose Bulbasaur," Professor Oak says as the pokeball opens up and releases a white light taking the form of Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" The Pokemon states as it looks up to its new trainer.

Professor Oak grabs a small tray on it held six pokeballs that are in standby mode and a pokedex. Tyler reached for the pokedex and put it in the pouch on his right side of his belt and then puts the five of the six pokeballs on his belt. He aims the sixth pokeball at Bulbasuar, "Return Bulbasaur." Tyler says as a red light recalls the Pokemon back into the Pokeball. Tyler looks at the pokeball thinking back to the comment that Mike said to him. "This Pokemon is not weak and we will show him that we will be better then him," Tyler says under his breath. "So Professor Oak the nearest place to register for the Pokemon League is in Viridian City's Pokecenter?"

"That is correct, I do believe that's where Mike and Ashley are heading to," Professor Oak says with his hand stroking his chin.

"Thanks Professor, I must be heading out now to get started on my journey to become the worlds greatest Pokemon trainer." Tyler says as he runs out of the building and on the path to Route 1.

On the path towards Viridian City Tyler notices very few different Pokemon. He's seen a few Pidgey's, Spearow's and Rattata's. Tyler even tried to catch some of the Pokemon he has seen but every time he called out his Bulbasaur they would run and hide or fly away. He even tried keeping his Bulbasaur out and wonder around with him but still to no success. As he got closer to the city he saw a Pidgey sitting in a tree and by the looks of it napping. Tyler decided now is the chance. Bulbasaur nodded to their trainer and waited for the first command. "Use vine whip Bulbasaur!" Just as he gave the command vines came out of the back of Bulbasaur and launched at the sleeping Pokemon and wrapped around it.

"Pidg?" Pidgey looked at the vines then the trainer and tried to get out of the vine whip.

"Alright Bulbasaur reel it in and use tackle."

"Bulba," Bulbasaur did just that and hit Pidgey who flew into the tree it was sleeping in.

"Alright Pokeball go!" Tyler said and throws the red and white ball at the Pokemon. The ball hit the target and in midair it open up at the halfway point of red and white and the Pidgey flashed red and then went inside the pokeball. After the red light entered the pokeball it dropped on the ground and began to shake side to side. Tyler watched carefully waiting for the sign the Pokemon was actually caught and not fighting the capture. Tyler waited what seem likes hours to him only passed in seconds before the center of the pokeball light up and the "ding" came from it announcing the capture was a success. Tyler jumped for joy as did his Bulbasaur and he ran up to the pokeball with his newly caught Pokemon. "I caught a Pidgey!" Tyler yelled and tossing the pokeball in the air. "Come out Pidgey!"

The pokeball released the white light that took the shape of the newly caught Pidgey in the air and then the pokeball drops down back into Tyler's hand while Pidgey was hoovering in the air just a few feet from Tyler flapping its wings every now and then keeping itself in air. "Welcome to the team Pidgey. I'm Tyler and this is Bulbasaur," Tyler says gesturing to Bulbasaur sitting next to him.

"Pidgey, pidg," Pidgey says as it lands on top of Tyler's shoulders and perches there. Tyler pulls out his pokedex and points it at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. Pidgey are docile in nature and prefer to avoid conflict. If disturbed they will strike back. Known moves Tackle, Peck, Gust." An electronic male voice says.

Tyler puts the pokedex away and pulls out two pokeballs, "alright return and rest up." Tyler says as the two pokeballs shoots out red lights that touch both Pidgey and Bulbasaur making them glow red and absorb back into their respective pokeballs. Tyler places the pokeballs back on his belt and continues to Viridian City.

To be continued...

* Author's Note – this is a short fic and I apologize for that, but this is my first time putting any of my posting or anything like it out there. All comments are welcomed, and any criticism would be good.


	2. Viridian City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Pokemon Kanto

Part 2: Viridian City

Tyler walks into the city of Viridian noticing that there is a big size difference compared to his hometown of Pallet. As he continues through the city he sees various people and their Pokemon. Making his way to the local Pokemon Center to have his Pokemon healed up from battle and to register for the league. As he walked up to the the glass doors slide open and he continues to the counter where the Viridian Nurse Joy stood as well as her Chansey. Tyler walked up to the counter pulling out two of his six pokeballs from his belt and placed them in a tray that fits his pokeballs exactly. He then hands the tray over to Nurse Joy.

"Chansey would you mind taking these pokeballs to the machine for examine and treatment?" Nurse Joy said in a pleasant and soft voice. '

"Chansey chans," Chansey says as it takes the trey to the back room.

"I take it you're a trainer from Pallet Town, is that correct?" Nurse Joy asks. Tyler nods his head in response to the question. "Alright hand me your pokedex and we can get you register for the Kanto League.

Tyler hands his pokedex over and Nurse Joy takes the pokedex and puts into a slot in a machine behind her and the pokedex inserted into the slot. The screen on the machine showed a picture of Tyler taken the day before his journey started and two numbers appeared next to the picture like " 2/4." Tyler raised an eyebrow at the sight and asked, "Um, Nurse Joy? What are those numbers next to the picture of me there." Tyler points in the general direction of the numbers he was asking about.

Nurse joy took a quick glanced and smiled at the young trainer. "Its the indication of how many Pokemon you've caught and the number of Pokemon you've seen. So according to these numbers you've caught two Pokemon and Seen four Pokemon." The machine makes a noise kind of like a ding sound and the pokedex comes out of the slot it was inserted to. Nurse Joy hands Tyler his pokedex, "There you go your all registered for the Pokemon League and now all you need to do is collect eight badges from the gym leaders by the time the league starts. The Gym here is closed for a while the gym leader went on an errand and hasn't been back at this time the closest gym would be the one in Pewter City just past the Viridian Forest."

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Tyler says as Chansey comes out with his pokeballs. Tyler picked up his pokeballs and placed them back on his belt. He pulled out his pokedex and points it at Chansey.

"Chansey the egg Pokemon This Pokemon is rare and elusive. It is also said that it would bring happiness to trainers who manage to catch one. Primarily seen in Pokemon Centers as Nurse Joy's Assistant." The electronic voice says. Tyler puts the pokedex back in his pocket and walks towards the exit waving goodbye to Nurse Joy and saying thanks for the help and healing they did for his Pokemon. The glass doors slide open and Tyler steps outside. Looking around he then goes to the Pokemon Store to buy some items before heading into the forest. On his way he notices another trainer but this one has a Pokemon that is out of it's poke ball and walking with it's trainer. Tyler pulls out his pokedex and points it at the Pokemon "Sand shrew the mouse Pokemon. It is said that Sandshrew's hide is very tough that it can repel attacks. When in danger it rolls into a ball to protect itself."

"Wow that's a cool Pokemon," Tyler says to himself and walks up to the other trainer. The other trainer stands a bit higher than Tyler, his brown hair was a spiky mess to put it. He wore a pair of gray and blue long sleeve shirt that stops right above his elbows. The sleeves being blue and the shirt being gray. His tan pants looked like they've seen better days with grass stains and holes in them. As Tyler came up to the trainer Sandshrew looks up at the trainer and pats his trainer's leg.

"What is it Sandshrew?" The trainer asks and sees Tyler coming up to them.

"Hello my name is Tyler from Pallet town and I just want to say that's one cool Pokemon you have there." Tyler says with his hand held out waiting an arm shake.

"Thanks my name is Eddie from Lavendar Town," Eddie says and shakes Tyler's hand. "As you can see this is my Pokemon Sandshrew and we just finished up some errands hoping that by the time we would be finished them we would be able to challenge the gym leader but since they aren't back yet we were getting stocked up before heading for Viridian Forest."

"Ah I guess I should do the same also but thought about checking out the other stores and attractions before heading out to Viridian Forest. I heard that a Pokemon Breeder is setting up a shop here thought maybe getting some useful training from them to help keep my Pokemon healthy." Tyler says as he and Eddie continue on the path around the city.

Tyler and Eddie wander around town and as they walk towards the exit of town to head to the Pokemon Breeder's shop they hear a man yelling at someone. Tyler and Eddie look at each other and run towards the voice to see an old man on his hands and knees. The old man wearing a standard white t-shirt and blue pants which showed signs of dirt as if rolling around on the ground. Standing a few feet from him was a person wearing what appears as a gray jump suit with a red letter "R" in the chest area., his black boots came just below his knee. His blond hair covered under a bandanna that matches the gray colored jumpsuit and his gloves also black in color. In the person possession was what looked like a glass cage with a brown and white egg inside of it. Next to the person holding this Poke-Egg was Ekans. Tyler pulls out his pokedex and points it at Ekans.

"Ekans the snake Pokemon. These Pokemon are commonly found in grasslands areas. They curl up in a spiral so that they may respond quickly to a threat with a Glare." The pokedex states. Tyler puts the pokedex away and grabs a pokeball from his belt.

"Give that Poke-Egg back to him!" Tyler demands at the person

"I think not, puny little child. Ekans wrap attack!" The person commands their Pokemon.

"Ekanssss.." Ekans springs from its position and wraps around Tyler making him drop the pokeball onto the ground.

The pokeball opens up and a white light released from it and out comes Pidgey. Pidgey flaps its wings to get airborne and waits for action. Eddie pulls out a pokeball, " I choose you Sandshrew! Use dig!" The pokeball opens and releases a white light that takes the form of Sandshrew who burrows in the ground. "Tyler try to get free of that warp."

Tyler struggles but still unable to get free of the wrap Ekans was doing to him. "Pidgey use gust and try to get this off me." Tyler says still struggling.

"Pidg!" Pidgey says and flaps its wings making a gust of air. Ekans slowly starts releasing its grip just in time for Sandshrew to come out form the ground and hit Ekans making it fly up in the air.

"Pidgey use quick attack," Tyler says and Pidgey flies up in the air hitting Ekans on the way down. Ekans lands on the ground passes out.

"Ekans return," the guy says holding a pokeball out and Ekans turns into a red light and goes back into the pokeball. "You don't know what your doing kids, stay out of this or you may lose your own Pokemon for interfering." The person says and pulls out another pokeball and releases another Pokemon. "Come out Slowbro."

"Slowbro, bro." The Pokemon says yawning.

Tyler pulls out his pokedex and points it at the new Pokemon. "Slowbro, the hermit crab Pokemon and the evolved form of Slowpoke. Though usually dim witted it seems to become more inspired when the Shellder on its tail bites down." The electronic voice says.

"Alright Slowbro use hypnosis," the trainer says and Slowbro's eyes glow bright blue and Sandshrew and Pidgey starts becoming sluggish.

"Sandshrew!"

"Pidgey! Fight it come on you can do it!" Tyler yells at his Pokemon as Pidgey was slowly landing on the ground. Sandshrew lays down and starts to sleep and a few seconds later Pidgey does the same thing.

"Return Sandshrew," Eddie says and Sandshrew returns to its pokeball and he puts the pokeball away.

"Return Pidgey," Tyler says returning his sleeping Pokemon back in its pokeball. Tyler pulls out another pokeball, "I know you have a type advantage but you are my only chance to help out. Go Bulbasaur!" Tyler says and tosses a pokeball which open and releases a white light that lands in front of Tyler.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur says as it takes form.

"Alright Bulbasaur use vine whip."

Out of the bulb on the back of Bulbasaur two vines came out and headed towards Slowbro.

"Slowbro use protect!"

"Slowbro!" Slowbro says as a green prismatic bubble surrounds it and the vine whip bounces off the bubble. Slowbro then smiles at Bulbasaur.

"Alright Slowbro follow up with Psybeam"

"SlowwwwwwBro" Slowbro gathers energy in its hands and shoots it at Bulbasaur.

The energy comes close to Bulbsaur when a Growlithe jumps in front of Bulbasaur and a green prismatic bubble surrounds both Growlithe and Bulbasaur. "Alright Growlithe use Roar," a females voice says from behind.

"Growl," Growlithe roars and Slowbro turns red and returns to its pokeball.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip and grab that container." Tyler commands and Bulbasaur releases the vines again but this time grabbing a hold of the container and removes it from the persons hands.

"You are under arrest!" The female voice yells at the person holding up what appeared to be a police badge.

"Sorry Officer Jenny, but today will not be both not get what we want today." The person says and pulls something out of his pocket. "Its okay old man maybe another time you will have more for Team Rocket to take from ya," The man says and slams a glass ball on the ground that shatters and makes a smoke cloud. Officer Jenny runs up and as the smoke dissipates and the Team Rocket member is gone.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said and put the container next to Tyler's feet and the egg inside was starting to glow bright white. Tyler bends down and takes the egg out of the container. The egg started to change shape to form an Eevee.

"Vee," Eevee says as it opens it eyes and looks up and see's Tyler. "Vee, Eev," Eevee says and licks Tyler in the face.

"Aren't you a little cutie," Tyler says to the Pokemon. Tyler puts the Pokemon down and it goes in between his legs, he then pulls out his pokedex and points it at the Pokemon.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It is said that this Pokemon is vary rare and has a unstable genetic make-up and due to this may evolve depending on its environment and if any evolution stones are near it." The electronic voice says.

Eevee stares at Tyler as though expecting something. The old man comes up to Tyler and pulls out a bag of Pokemon food and hands it to Tyler. "When a Pokemon hatches it grows a bound with the first person it sees and is mighty hungry."

Tyler takes the Pokemon food from the old man and reaches in his bag and pulls out a dish and fills it with the Pokemon food and puts in on the ground in front of Eevee who starts to eat the food.

"Go ahead and keep Eevee boy as a thank you for saving it and as a breeder I cant take a newly hatched Pokemon away from the trainer they bound with." The old man tells Tyler and holds out his hand. "In case you ever need a breeder or help with your newly hatched Pokemon you can always ask me. My name is Old Man Chuck."

Tyler takes his hand and shakes it, "thank you I will take very good care of Eevee." Eevee's ears perked up and looked at Tyler. Tyler grabs a pokeball and walks over to Eevee, "Welcome to the team little one." Eevee taps it head on the pokeball and turns red and is absorb in the pokeball. The center light flashes red and the ball makes a ding noise announcing the caught Pokemon. Tyler then pulls out another pokeball, "alright Bulbasaur return also you deserve a break."

"Thank you Officer Jenny for coming when you did."

The group part ways Tyler and Eddie went to the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon as well as Nurse Joy did a check up on Eevee who is healthy and well. After finishing up with the Pokemon Center. Eddie and Tyler continued on the path towards Viridian Forest.

To be continued...

*authors note – So here is part 2 tell what ya guys and gals think. Sorry it took so long to put up part 2 been busy with my "life" also accepting any OC's if you would like them to be part of this fic just let me know I would need some basic info aka personality, character description, goal, Pokemon on their team and such. Thanks all for reading.


	3. Enter Viridian Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

Pokemon Kanto

Part 3: Enter Viridian Forest

On the path toward Viridian Forest Eddie and Tyler both entered the forest looking around the dense forest they could see a range of different trees and shrubs. As Eddie and Tyler continued through the path on the forest they stopped as they saw a big tree that had something on the base and crawling around on the branches. Tyler pulls out his pokedex and aims it at the Pokemon crawling on the branches.

"Weedle the hairy Pokemon. Weedle have an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red nose." Tyler then aims it at the weird Pokemon on the base of the tree. "Kakuna the cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Weedle. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. Kakuna can only harden its shell to protect itself when it is in danger." The electronic voice states.

Eddie steps closer to Tyler and in a whisper he says, "we may want to go somewhere else. When there is Weedle and Kakuna there is sure to be some Beedrill and they are nasty and mean if we step into their area."

Tyler nods his head and they walk on a path that goes around the tree with the Pokemon inside of it. After walking for a few minutes they come up to a small lake. Eddie and Tyler stop by the bank and they look around to see if any Weedle or Kakuna are around and can only see Pidgeys and Spearows so they decide to make a stop for a food break. Tyler grabs three pokeballs from his belt and tosses them in the air. "Come out guys and lets have lunch." The three pokeballs open up and two white lights hit the ground near Tyler's feet taking the shape of Eevee and Bulbasaur. The third Pokeball releases a light but instead it stops in the air and takes the form of Pidgey.

"Bulba-Saur!"

"Vee?"

"Pidgey."

"Alright you guys can come out also," Eddie says as he tosses three pokeballs also which all land on the ground by Eddie. They take the shape of Sandshrew, Cubone and Nidorino.

"Shrew!"

"Cuuubone!"

"Rino," Nidorino automatically goes towards a small bush and starts to eat the fruit off it.

"Wow I haven't seen those two before," Tyler says as he takes out his pokedex and points it to Nidorino.

"Nidorino, the poison pin Pokemon and the Evolved form of Nidoran. Nidorino is a very aggressive Pokemon that is quick to attack. It secrets a powerful poison. It is also said the horn on its head is stronger than diamonds." The electronic voice states. Tyler then points the pokedex at Cubone, "Cubone, the lonely Pokemon. It is said that it wears the skull of its dead mother and never takes it off and due to this no one has seen Cubone's real face."

"Wow you have some cool Pokemon man. Is this all of them or do you have more?" Tyler asks very curious at the other trainers Pokemon. Eddie shakes his head as he grabs items out of his backpack.

"Nah man so far this all I've caught. Hoping for some more powerful Pokemon soon though. I've only won one badge and I need seven more before I can enter the Kanto League." Eddie takes out three bowls and fills them with food and sets them down for his Pokemon.

Tyler pulls out bowls for his Pokemon as well and places food in them and sets them down for his Pokemon to be able to eat. After Eddie makes sure his Pokemon are eating he pulls out some kind of pen like thing and some small box and walks towards the small lake. Tyler watches to see what he is doing and the small pen item had a small button and when Eddie taps on it the pen item turns into a fishing pole and he opens the box and attaches a lure on it. Tyler walks up to Eddie,"wow I've never seen a fishing rod like that one. I take it your trying to get a water type Pokemon?"

"Yep, I've heard rumors from other trainers and Pokemon Fishers that the lakes in Viridian Forest have some water type Pokemon other than Magikarp." Eddie says and tosses the line into the lake. "Now I just wait for a nibble and hopefully I will have a new Pokemon."

Tyler walks off and looks at his Eevee who is chasing its tail around. "I wonder what moves you know Eevee?" Tyler asks the Pokemon. Eevee looks up at Tyler and tips it head to the side ears perked.

"Vee?"

Tyler pulls out his pokedex, "Known moves Tackle, Sand Attack, Shadow Ball, Quick Attack and Protect." The electronic voice states. Tyler puts the pokedex away and looks around and sees a tree.

"Alright Eevee we're going to do some practice battles. See that tree right there? Go ahead and use Tackle on it." Tyler says. Eevee tips its head to the other side and then looks at the tree.

"Vee!" Eevee says as a ball of black energy gathers in front of its mouth and then it burst into the treetop. A small explosion is heard and the tree limbs are shaking as if something is hitting them on its way down. Tyler squints at the branches and trying to see through the foliage hoping that whatever Eevee hit wasn't some Pokemon that would attack back and or someone. A pile of branches with lots of leaves land at the base of the tree. Tyler slowly takes a step forward. Bulbasaur kind of follows suit behind Tyler but ready to stand in front of their trainer to protect them. Pidgey however was resting on a branch above Eddie's head who is still fishing not paying any attention to Tyler or what he is doing.

When Tyler got closer to the pile of debris a Primeape bust of the debris, "PRIMEAPE APE!" It shouts as it shakes the smaller branches out of its fur. It sees Tyler and its nose blows out steam as it's eyes start to turn red. Bulbasaur jumps in front of its trainer while Eevee is running up to the Primeape.

"Bulba Bulbasaur," Bulbasaur says as it uses its vine to grab a hold of Eevee and reel it in back to Tyler. Tyler pulls out his pokedex and points it at the Primeape.

"Primeape the the pig monkey Pokemon and the evolved form of Mankey. When Primeape become furious its blood circulation is boosted. In turn its muscles are made even stronger and will give chase to its quarry." The electronic voice states.

"PRIME!" Primeape says and runs after Tyler. Bulbasaur puts Eevee behind Tyler and stands at the ready for their trainers command.

"Bulbasaur slow it down with Leech Seed." Bulbasaur nods and shots a seed out of its bulb on its back which misses Primeape. "Vine Whip Bulbasaur don't let Primeape get close." Bulbasaur nods again and launches its vines at Primeape which misses yet again. Primeape's hand glows blue and it punches Bulbasaur knocking it back and out for the count. "Return Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur returns to its Pokeball. Tyler picks up Eevee and runs away from Primeape. Eevee jumps out of Tyler's arms and lands in between Tyler and Primeape.

"Eevee," Eevee says as it gathers black energy in front of its mouth and shoots the ball at Primeape. The black ball hits Primeape but nothing happens the Pokemon kept coming at them.

Tyler picks up Eevee again and runs away from the Pokemon, running a different direction then which he came. Primeape chasing after them.

"Wow Eevee, looks like you made it mad." Tyler says as he is running away. Tyler kept running until the forest got thicker. Eevee jumps out of Tyler's hands and gathers black energy again and shoots it at the ground in front of Primeape making a small crater in the ground. Primeape blind with rage didn't notice the crater in the ground and trips landing on his face.

"Eevee, use quick attack!" Tyler says.

"Vee!" Eevee says and glows white and runs at a fast speed towards the fallen Primeape. Eevee hits and knocks Primeape back a bit.

"Prime!" Primeape says as it starts turning red, it then gets up and comes after Eevee.

"Eevee use Quick Attack again," Tyler commands the next attack.

"Vee!" Eevee says glowing white and charging at Primeape. Primeape's hand glows red hits Eevee making Eevee fall back and passed out.

"Return," Tyler says holding out a Pokeball which shoots out a red light returning the fainted Eevee. "I wonder if that would work," Tyler says to himself as he looks at Eevee's Pokeball. Tyler pulls out an unused Pokeball and throws it at Primeape, "Go! Pokeball!"

The Pokeball hits Primeape, who is breathing real hard, Primeape glows red and sucks into the Pokeball. The Pokeball drops on the ground and starts to shake left and right. It seemed to take several minutes until the ball stopped shaking and a loud BING announcing that the Pokemon was caught. Tyler walks over to the Pokeball and picks it up looking at the Pokeball. Tyler puts the Pokeball back on his belt and walks back towards the camp site. After walking for several minutes he saw that Eddie and the other Pokemon were gone but the campsite seemed to be the same as he left it.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey exclaimed as it flew into Tyler knocking him back a few steps. Pidgey starting to rub it's head against Tyler's chest.

"There you are!" Eddie says walking back towards the campsite with his Pokemon following behind him. "I turned around and notice you were gone as did Pidgey and we tried to find you but you weren't anywhere in sight."

"Yea, sorry thought about training Eevee and made a Primeape mad and it ran us off. I caught it but afraid to let it out as it might chase us around again.

To be continued...

*authors note – So here is part 3 tell me what ya guys and gals think. Sorry it took so long to put up part 3 also sorry if the ended seemed rushed. I've been busy with my "life." Still accepting any OC's if you would like them to be part of this fic just let me know I would need some basic info aka personality, character description, goal, Pokemon on their team and such. Thanks all for reading.


End file.
